


F.P needs Jughead back.

by fanfie1991



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Kinkmeme Prompthttp://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=41804#cmt41804If you don't ship these two I suggest you don't read it :)





	F.P needs Jughead back.

F.P slammed his way into the trailer. He grabbed a beer from the fridge before flopping on the couch. Fuck, high school keggers had changed since his days. That Blossom girl was really a force to be reckoned with. He was half enjoying her game until it came to Betty. He was damned if someone was gonna do anything to hurt Jughead. It took everything in his power not to beat Chuck senseless when he dragged him outside. He slugged his beer while his thoughts ran to Jughead. The cut on his face, how vulnerable he really was. Only when he was alone and could hate himself in peace did he think about Jughead. Something changed when F.P came out of jail the last time. Jughead had changed..He almost choked when he saw him the first time. One, because he had grown up so much and two, because he was so attracted to him. He tried to ignore the feelings for months, pushing them down, drinking himself into oblivion. When Jughead moved out he was happy to jerk off to thoughts of his son in private. What other people didn't know couldn't hurt them, he thought while he slid his hand down his pants.

F.P didn't hear Jughead come in. "Dad" Jughead shook him awake. F.P sat up bleary eyed. "Hey..whats going on? you should be with Betty". He could feel his face burning as if Jughead could see through him, knew what he had been doing. "She's okay" Jughead said "She gone home to sleep." He sat on the couch and edged closer. F.P leaned away, aware of how close Jughead was to him. Usually he could control himself but he was still horny from earlier and drunk to go with it. Jughead kept talking but all F.P could do was stare at him, his lips moving, his body splayed on the couch. He would have done anything to just have him back.

He focused his attention back to what Jughead was saying. He was talking about his mom and Jellybean. F.P didn't want to hear it, he stood up quickly using the wall to steady himself. "I can't listen to this right now Jug!" he barked. Jughead followed him across the small trailer and grabbed his shoulder trying to turn him. He whipped around and pushed Jughead against the wall. Jugheads eyes widened and he looked at F.P's hands on either side of him. F.P was frozen. He couldn't believe he had gotten violent with Jug but more importantly he didn't want to move because he was hard, his cock pressed against Jugheads thigh. His stomach lurched when he realised Jug could feel it too. It felt like hours of silence passed before their lips were on each other, messy, hard, teeth banging.His heart was pumping but he knew he could't stop now. Jughead was like a rag doll as he pushed him backwards towards the couch. He pushed him down until they were laying sideways, Jugheads leg between his thighs. They were both hard now pressing against each other. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jughead as he reached down and opened his sons jeans, sliding his hand down. Jughead let out a whine as F.P's hands wrapped around him. "Daddy" he whimpered.

This was enough to spur F.P on. Any doubts he had were disappeared with that one word. He flipped them over until Jughead was on top. "Get down there and suck me off" he commanded. Jughead obliged, sliding down slowly, his hands trailing under F.P's shirt. He unbuckled the belt quickly pulling F.P's jeans down over his hips. F.P finally brought himself to look at Jugheads face, flushed, eyes wide as he wrapped his mouth around him. F.P threw his head back and groaned as Jughead licked up his shaft. His tongue swiped over the tip. He looked down again in surprise, the little shit was teasing him. A small smirk played on Jugheads lips. "Do you need to be shown who's boss here boy?" F.P bit his lip as Jughead shoved his cock down his throat again. "Sorry Daddy" he mumbled, his mouth full. F.P gently pulled him by the hair until he came back up, their lips on each other again. "Pants off" F.P told him, getting off the couch.

He went to the bedroom and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He wasn't stopping to think about any consequences. Tonight he was taking what he wanted. He climbed on the couch pushing Jughead up until his elbows were on the arm, his head leaning over. Jughead panted underneath him. He ran his arm down his back as he slathered the lube on them both. "Who's the boss" he demanded. "You are" Jughead sighed. "You are, what?" F.P grabbed his hair as he pushed himself inside. "You are, Daddy" Jughead moaned, F.P settled into a rhythm as Jugehad relaxed. He let his thought wander to all the times he'd imagined this, jerking off alone. He could feel himslef getting closer. He reached around to grab jughead while he fucked him. The sound he got in response sent him over the edge, He jerked him off faster until Jughead dug his face into the armrest and moaned. They came at the same time, F.P ramming him as deep as he could until he felt Jughead tense underneath him, hot come dripping on his hand. They fell side by side on the couch panting, F.P behind, wrapped around him. They didn't speak, both lost in their thoughts, wondering what the fuck happens tomorrow?..


End file.
